Llorar
by saralpp
Summary: Ginny nunca había sido de la clase de chicas que expresa sus sentimientos llorando. Ahora sin embargo lo necesita, porque lo que ha pasado significa un gran cambio en todo su mundo y siente que lleva conteniendo el aire varias horas.


_Spoilers Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. __Harry Potter es propiedad de JKRowling y la WB; cualquier uso dado por mí es por entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro._

**Llorar **

Ginny nunca había sido de la clase de chicas que expresa sus sentimientos llorando. Quizás se debiera a que había tenido que aprender a ser un poco ruda en vista de que había crecido rodeada de un montón de chicos que desde su nacimiento habían presupuesto que ella seria la delicada de la familia. Ginny se había esforzado por derribar esa idea y al mismo tiempo, su carácter alegre y fuerte se había acrecentado con el maravilloso ambiente en el que había crecido: la Madriguera tal vez había carecido a veces de dinero pero nunca de alegrías y cariño entre todos los miembros de su familia.

-Voy arriba, necesito cambiarme antes de cenar

Su madre acepto su pobre excusa sonriéndole tímidamente y el resto de su familia pareció hacer lo mismo. Todos excepto Ron, quien la miro de una manera extraña como si deseara hablarle de algo y a la vez no quisiera abrir la boca para hacerlo. Ginny supuso que sería alguna tontería propia de su hermano y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, lo más rápido que pudo para no demorarse demasiado. No quería levantar sospechas.

Cuando cerro la puerta de su habitación y dejo de escuchar los murmullos de su familia, Ginny finalmente se permitió liberar el aire que sentía que estaba conteniendo desde el funeral de Dumbledore. Camino un par de pasos, queriendo llegar a su cama, pero apenas llego a la orilla y se dejo caer en el suelo, agotada y destrozada. No era su estilo llorar pero en ese momento lo necesitaba; lo necesitaba porque acaban de enterrar al único mago que Voldemort temía, porque su hermano Bill había sido atacado y desfigurado, porque la escuela y el mundo mágico habían dejado de ser un lugar seguro, porque su familia estaba en el centro del problema y el amor de su vida acababa de terminar con ella por una razón noble y estúpida que ella no había podido refutar. Y sí, principalmente lo necesitaba por Harry pero no porque la hubiera dejado, aunque dolía, sino porque estaba plenamente consciente de lo que el chico debería enfrentar a partir de ahora y tenía miedo por él.

-_Y yo no puedo hacer nada_-pensó dolida sin poder detener el llanto puro y violento que sacudía su cuerpo- _Yo no puedo realmente ayudarlo._

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que no pudo realmente controlarse hasta que finalmente decidió que debía tener cuidado. Su familia no podía verla derrumbarse de esa manera, no cuando Bill recién había sido atacado, no cuando Percy seguía sin hablarles y no cuando todos estaban aún demasiado impresionados por la muerte de Dumbledore. Recomponiéndose un poco, sin dejar de llorar, giro a la puerta para lanzar un hechizo y asegurarse de que su llanto no se escuchara detrás de la puerta para después lanzar un segundo hechizo que hiciera que el cerrojo de seguridad se cerrará para asegurar que nadie abriera sin su permiso.

-Contrólate Ginebra-se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie -contrólate.

Su respiración seguía bastante agitada cuando finalmente pudo sentarse en su cama. Lágrimas más silenciosas seguían corriendo por su rostro sin que ella pudiera evitarlo y Ginny deseo obligarse a pensar en otra cosa, consciente de que debía tranquilizarse para bajar a la cena normalmente. La idea resulto contraproducente, sin embargo, porque al querer pensar en cosas felices pensó en su familia y pensó en Harry como parte de ella, sin siquiera notarlo.

Los brillantes y hermosos ojos verdes del que hasta hace un par de horas era su novio llegaron a su memoria, tan nítidos como si los estuviera viendo en ese momento. Ginny sintió entonces como el nudo en su garganta volvía a crecer hasta ser imposible de contener y se cubrió el rostro para intentar contenerse en vano; rompió a llorar nuevamente con todo su ser reclamándole desahogo y los ligeros movimientos inconscientes, tal vez de dolor, volvieron a su cuerpo.

La cena dejo de importarle en ese momento y se permitió liberar todo el miedo y dolor que sentía por Harry. Desde que lo conoció, desde que realmente entendió quien era Harry Potter y no "El niño que vivió" había sentido un nudo en la garganta al recordar su vida. Buena parte de su infancia había sido tan injusta al lado de sus tíos y la otra parte había sido tal vez igual de mala, teniendo que enfrentarse a un montón de cosas que su madre, con razón, decía que chicos de su edad jamás debieron haber sufrido. Ron les había contado tantas cosas, tan impactado y reacio a creerlas como ella misma, que resultaba a veces increíble que Harry pudiera sonreír, con esa sonrisa que hacia que ella y otras más se quedaran embobadas. Nunca había sentido compasión por él, jamás, y no es que la sintiera en ese momento pero ahora, con la muerte de Dumbledore, él único mago al que Voldemort le había temido y, por ende, el único mago que realmente podía ayudar a Harry, ella había entendido que el peso de la guerra caía sobre los hombros de solo de él.... solo de Harry... solo en los hombros del chico del que estaba enamorada.

-_¿Y que puedo hacer yo?- _pensó de nuevo en silencio, levantando la cara y mirando al techo de su habitación como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta.

Pero la respuesta no estaba ahí ni en ningún lugar que pudiera ocurrírsele. Porque justamente Harry había dejado bastante claro que no quería que ella luchara a su lado; porque justamente había intuido, al ver a Harry debajo de un árbol con Ron y Hermione, que el equipo ya estaba conformado y ella no tenía cabida en él. La razón se la había dicho el mismo Harry, sentados después del funeral de Dumbledore y aunque era una razón que podría parecer halagadora, a ella no le parecía tanto. No había podido hacer nada cuando supo que Harry era maltratado, no había podido ayudarlo en muchas de sus aventuras, curar sus heridas o despertarlo cuando tenía malos sueños; no había podido hacer nada ni siquiera cuando Sirius, su último eslabón de familia con vida, fue asesinado frente a sus ojos. Y ahora no podía hacer nada, porque Harry iba a luchar solo una guerra y quizás aceptaría a su hermano y a su mejor amiga a su lado pero no la había aceptado a ella.

-Ginny....

Se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de llorar cuando giro el rostro ante el llamado de su nombre y se detuvo asustada. Ron estaba de pie ahí, junto a la puerta, mirándola sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-estallo ella avergonzada, limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas como pudo- ¡Vete!

Ron recibió el grito como un golpe pero no se movió. Ginny oculto la cara entre sus manos, intentando dejar de llorar sin éxito hasta que los pasos de su hermano se escucharon por la habitación. Cuando alzo la vista de nuevo, descubrió que no se había ido y al contrario vio incrédula como se sentaba junto a ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

-Harry es mi mejor amigo-susurro dudoso- pero eso no quita que sea un idiota.

Ginny decidió no explicarle que sí lloraba por Harry pero no precisamente por lo que el creía. Acepto el abrazo de su hermano volviendo a llorar con más fuerzas y aferrándose a su suéter como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Nunca había sido su estilo llorar y mucho menos enfrente de Ron pero sabía que sería uno de los últimos días de su hermano en casa y también tenía miedo por él.


End file.
